Something Else
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Rebekka, and her Friend Kaylee, are pulled into the fight between the Winchesters and Crowley after she left a message on John Winchesters phone. Crowley believes that Rebekka's a prophet. Death comes for her when they find that she's something completely different. OC/Balthazar, OC/Dean -Story begins in the 7th season around episodes Reading Is Fundamental and There Will Be Blood
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had just entered the Johnston high school in Iowa. They had heard that there was a prophet who lived her and they knew where to start. They had gotten a voicemail on one of their dad's old phones. They think that it's her. So they already had her name now they just needed to find her. Dean walked right up the schools secretary and began to flirt with her, Sam rolled his eyes and waited.

"Anyways," Sam said finally. "We're with the Des Moines Register."

"Yeah, we're looking for Rebekka Collins." Dean added. "She expressed that she wanted to join the paper when she graduates, we understand that she's a senior."

"I'm sorry but i can't give out student information." the secretary, Lacey, told them.

"We're just here to set up an interview time." We'd like to get to know her before we consider hiring her for our paper." Sam lied. Dean continued flirting with her trying to get the info they needed. As he did, Sam noticed a female student by the filing cabinets. She was watching him and Dean over her shoulder and she was texting someone. When she notice Sam was watching her she slipped into one of the smaller rooms in the office so she was out of his sight.

Rebekka was sitting in her fourth hour english class when her phone began to vibrate. She stood up immediately and approached her teacher.  
"Mrs. Graeve, I know you don't like cell phones and you tell us to disconnect everyday but it's my mom calling, can I please take this call?" She asked.

"That's fine Bekka, go ahead and use the hall." My teacher said. "But just this once."

"Kaylee," Bekka said into the phone once she was in the all and away from the room. "You cost me my one phone call."

"Yeah, I don't see why you like that teacher." Kaylee said.

"What's so important?" Bekka asked with a sigh.

"They are two hot guys in the office asking for you by name." Kaylee replied. "They said they were from the Des Moines register."

"What do you think?" Bekka asked her.

"They're lying through their teeth." Kaylee responded.

"Send me a pic." bekka ordered before she hung up. She pretended to be talking still just in case.

Kaylee looked through the window on the door and took a quick picture of the two guys. One was still flirting with Lacey and the other looked annoyed by it. She sent the picture and called Rebekka back.  
"You see them?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah." Bekka replied. "I think we should get out of here."

"You beat them in a poker game didn't you." Kaylee accused.

"I haven't played anyone in a month." Bekka defended. "Just head to the nurse and play sick. Tell your mom that i'll drive you home."

"What about you?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm legally an adult and my mom doesn't really care." Bekka replied. "I'll just fake a family emergency."

"I'll meet you outside then." Kaylee said before hanging up.

Out in the parking lot Kaylee headed to Bekka's Blue ford mustang and waited. When Bekka got out to it they both got in.  
"We've got to do this more often." Kaylee said. "So, what's our plan?"

"I snuck past them on my way out." Bekka told her. "They're real names are Sam and Dean. Now that I have names I can find them."

"I thought you told your mom you wouldn't hack anymore." Kaylee pointed out.

"I told her i wouldn't hack unless it was necessary and i'd say this is necessary." Bekka stated.

When they got to Bekka's house, they went down to Bekka's room in the basement that she called her office. It held all of her technology and equipment that she used to hack. Once she got down there she started everything up and sat down on her futon.  
"Alright kids," She said to her equipment. "Time to wake up."

"You're so weird." Kaylee told her.

"Thanks for your support." Bekka said sarcastically."

"You're welcome." Kaylee smirked. "Now, can I raid your snacks?"

"Yeah go ahead, upstairs in the cupboard." Bekka replied. "I'll just be here."

When Kaylee got back with her arms full of snacks and peach snapple, Bekka had everything on and already had stuff pulled up on the two guys. Kaylee sat down with her snacks and waited for bekka to finish reading the info.

"What's the verdict?" Kaylee asked as Bekka sat back.

"It says they're serial killers." Bekka told her.

"What!?" Kaylee exclaimed dropping a full box of oreos. She quickly picked them back up and set them on the coffee table. She sat down next to bekka to read the info.

"I don't think it's true though." Bekka said. "After that one summer i don't know what to trust."

"You mean that one thing that happened with that one guy who saved our life from that creepy monster thing?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah," Bekka replied "These are his sons."

"Really?" Kaylee said surprised. She got up and took a closer look. "Dean Winchester, I call him."

"I bet he's got a girlfriend." Bekka told her. "That or a hate/love relationship that ends in marriage."

"Yeah probably but i can still dream." Kaylee remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean we're exiting the school. Sam was still slightly irritated with Dean for flirting with the secretary. Dean however was in a great mood, he had gotten Rebekka Collins' address and the secretaries phone number.

"You're unbelievable." Sam told his brother as they got in the Ford they were using since the impala had gotten crashed again.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Because I got her phone number?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "We've possibly found another prophet, we don't have time for you go flirt with every girl in town."

"alright, no more flirting." Dean said "Scouts honor."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean drove away from the school. Sam pulled out the address and gave dean directions. When they arrived at the house dean turned to sam.

"So do we have a plan Sammy?" he asked.

"yeah we go to the door and say that we're John Winchesters sons" sam replied.

"Sounds good." Dean said as they got out of the car and went to the door. Right when Dean was about to knock the door opened to reveal the girl who had been in the office. She stared at them for a second before turning around.

"Bekka they're here." she called.

"Coming." Bekka said as she came into view. "Sam, Dean, come in."

"How do you know us?" Sam asked as they entered the house. Dean shut the door behind them and stood by his brother.

"Not important." Bekka said. She gestured for them to follow her into the living room where she pulled up the info she had found them. "Did John send you?"

"He died," Dean said. "seven years ago."

"What?" Kaylee asked. "He can't be dead, we still owe him."

"Sorry." Sam said. They were quiet for a while. Both the boys and Bekka were trying to figure what should happen next. Of course it was Dean who broke the silence.

"So you said you've been getting visions." He prompted.

"umm, yeah." Bekka said. "they started coming to me a while back but only when i was sleeping. I thought they were dreams."

"Yeah, we think you're a prophet." Sam spoke up.

"A what?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Dean asked.

"I'm Kaylee, Bekka's best friend." Kaylee told him.

"I find that ridiculous." Bekka said to sam. "I'm not a prophet."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I just know. It just doesn't sound right." Bekka replied with a frown.

"Of course it doesn't sound right." an accented voice said from behind them. "Because it's not."

Sam and Dean turned around to see Crowley leaning against the wall.

They stood quickly, placing themselves between him and the girls. Bekka pulled Kaylee behind her with a quick yank.

"I'm guessing Demon." Bekka said. from behind the boys.

"Want a closer look, darling?" Crowley teased.

"Don't even think about it." Dean warned.

"You boys are so clueless to what she is." Crowley told them. "Even if she isn't a prophet, I still want her So why don't you hand her over nice and civil?"

"When'd you get so popular?" Kaylee asked her friend.

"No idea." Bekka replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." Bekka began. "You're a demon, how come your eyes are normal?"

"I'm not just any Demon." Crowley told her, his eyes turning red.

"He's the king of Hell." Sam explained.

"Really?" Kaylee asked as she snuck a quick look at him. "Cool."

"No, not cool." Dean said. "He's dangerous Kaylee."

"Right." Kaylee muttered. "Sorry."

"You boys might want to hand her over now." Crowley said. "I've got this place surrounded. There's no way to-"

"Sorry, excuse me, what does hell look like?" Kaylee asked interrupting him.

"Kaylee now is not a good time." Sam told her.

"Where'd you two morons find this girl?" Crowley asked. He looked really annoyed by her.

"That doesn't matter; you told us that Bekka was a prophet, now you're saying she's not?" Dean asked. "What the hell?"

"I never said she was the prophet," Crowley said pointing to Bekka. "All I said was there was a prophet named Rebecca. You two dumbos jumped to conclusions. You've found someone way more valuable than a prophet."

"You know what I am?" Bekka asked.

"You have these dreams right," Crowley says. "You see a white bird flying over people and every once in a while it looks back at you."

"How do you know that?" Bekka demanded.

"If you come with me I'll tell you everything about what and who you are." Crowley told her. He held out his hand to her and for a brief second she thought about his offer.

"Bekka, you can't trust him." Sam said. "He's screwed us over and over again."

"Sam's right." Dean said. "He'll screw you over too."

"The white bird," Crowley said ignoring Sam and dean. "It's a Caladrius. If you change your mind, call me."

Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone. Sam gave Dean a worried look before turning to Bekka. Dean put a hand on Kaylee's shoulder. She had gone quiet which was a surprise to him. She seemed like the kind of girl to talk non-stop.

"Bekka." Sam said. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'm already packed." she told them.

"Me too." Kay Lee piped up.

"Oh no," Dean said. "You can't come with us."

"We both go." Bekka told dean.

"Alright." dean caved. "Let's go."

When Kay Lee and Bekka finished packing their things into her mustang, Sam came over with a small bag.

"Here," he said. "These phones have all our numbers, just in case."

"Right, thanks." Bekka said. Just then dean walked out of the house on his phone.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" he yelled into the phone. "You stay away from her!"

"His car." Sam explained to the girls. "He's very protective of it."

"Ah." Bekka said.

"I don't care if you think you can fix her." Dean continued. "Don't touch my car Rowan. If you do I swear to god you will not like the consequences...you know what, I'm hanging up now. Don't touch my car."

"You'll meet Rowan when we get to South Dakota." Sam told them before getting in the car with Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive up was about four hours. Kaylee ,of course, complained all the way and continued to comment on how boring the radio stations were. To Bekka relief, Kaylee finally fell asleep for the rest of the way. When they arrived at their destination it was two in the afternoon. They pulled into a Salvage yard after the boys in their ford. The small white house reminded Bekka of the bird from her dream. She shook the thought from her head and tried to wake Kaylee. When it didn't work she parked beside the boys and pulled out her ipod. She put both headphones in Kaylee's ears and blasted Bangarang by Skrillex. Kaylee shot up from her spot and hit her head on the roof of the car. She yanked the headphones away from her ears and glared a Bekka who was smiling at her.

"Not cool." Kaylee said.

"Nah," Bekka agreed. "It was hilarious."

They both got out in time to see Dean run of in the direction of a redheaded girl who was working under the hood of a black Impala. He was yelling at her to leave it alone.

"That must be his car then." Kaylee said.

"Yeah." Bekka responded as she observed the event.

By the time Dean had gotten to the car, the girl had already shut the hood and was getting in the driver's seat. Sam, Bekka, and Kaylee approached the two as they argued.

"Rowan, I told you not to touch Baby." Dean was saying.

"Yeah," Rowan said. "But I fixed it."

"There's no way you fixed her." Dean said. Just then Rowan started the car. "You were just lucky...Now get away from my car."

"Whatever." Rowan muttered as she turned it off and got out.

"Rowan," Sam cut in. "This is Bekka and Kaylee. They're going to be staying here."

"Yeah?" Rowan asked. "Does Bobby know that?"

"Hey Hot-shot." Dean said. "We did call ahead."

"Right." Rowan rolled her eyes. "I'm Rowan. I saved their asses awhile back."

"Nice to meet you." Bekka told her.

"Yeah." Kaylee said. "Hi."

"She saved Sam's ass, I was fine." Dean cut in. Before Sam could deny that he went on. "Right, let's go inside."

Inside the house was pretty much a mess. The kitchen looked like it had never been used and the living room was littered with stacks of old books and papers. Rowan made her way through it to the stairs. Bekka and Kaylee followed her as Dean fell onto the couch with a sigh.

"I'll get you guys a room." Rowan said as they followed her up the stairs.

The stairs led into a hallway that had three doors on the left and four on the right. The closest door on the right had a childish 'No girls Allowed' sign on it. Kaylee laughed at it and Bekka smiled, Rowan just rolled her eyes with a smile as well.

"That's Leo's room." She told them. "He's actually a good Hunter. That room on the end is Bobby's, and the one next to Leo's is Ellie and Ella's."

Rowan led them to the door across from Leo's and opened the door. The room was very nice. It had two beds like a hotel would and also had two dressers.

"This is ours?" Kaylee asked as she sat down on one of the beds. She wasn't used to a room like this. Her mom was an alcoholic and she shared a room with her two sixteen year old twin sisters.

"Yep," Rowan replied. "I'm right next door so if Leo or Dean get annoying just let me know."

"Check ya later than." Rowan said before she left them alone.


	5. Chapter 5 (longer version)

**So I realized that the first time I uploaded this chapter it was short so I've made it longer and corrected a few mistakes.**

* * *

Bekka woke up in the middle of the night to a huge crashing noise coming from downstairs. She sat up and looked over at Kaylee who was fast asleep with her headphones on. Bekka shook her head before getting up to investigate. When she stuck her head out the door she saw Rowan at the top of the stairs leaning against the wall.

"Woke you too huh?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah." Bekka replied uneasily, in Rowan's hand was a shotgun. "Is that really necessary?"

"Nothing wrong with being cautious." Rowan responded with a shrug. Bekka nodded thoughtfully, she had a point. The two of them made their way down the stairs into the living room to see a dark haired guy stuck under a pile of books. Rowan seemed to recognize him and leaned her shot gun against the wall.

"Really Leo?" She muttered to herself.

"A little help." Leo said with a slight slur.

"If Dean took you out drinking again, I'm going to punch him." Rowan told the guy as she began to move the heavy books off of him. Bekka began to help till Leo was free. As Rowan helped him up, Bekka began stacking the books back where they had been.

"Just leave it." Rowan said as she began to help Leo up stairs. "Bobby'll make him do that in the morning.

"Right..." Bekka said quietly, realizing that her tiny speck of ocd had gotten the best of her. She sat there on the floor quietly and picked up one of the books, opening it to a random page.

"Curious?" A familiar voice. Bekka looked up to see Crowley standing in front of her. "You'll never find what you're looking for if you don't look in the right place."

As he spoke he reached into his suit and pulled out a small journal like book. As he did, Bekka had grabbed the pocket knife from her back pocket. She kept it hidden and ready. He held out the little journal to her without a word.

"And you think I'm going to take this from you because?" She asked.

"Because you're curious," He responded as he set down the journal on the desk to the right of him. "Because you want to know what you are. I know, you've already figured out that you are not human."

"Why don't you just spell it out for me." Bekka said. "I'm not going to go anywhere with you and I'm definitely not going to be indebted to you."

"Oh no, you're too clever for that." Crowley told her with a grin as he looked over at the desk where the book was. Bekka's eyes followed his and when she looked back to him he was gone. She stood up from where she had been sitting and picked up the small book. She turned it over in her hands trying to read the faded golden letters on the front and side.

"Definitely not English." She said to herself with a sigh before she made her way back upstairs and back to bed.

As Bekka fell asleep she began to dream of the white bird again, but this time it was different. In the dreams and visions before it had always been from her own view, now she could see herself standing on a pathway in a forest. She was wearing a white sundress and around her neck was a beautiful ring strung on a chain. Suddenly the white bird flew past her and landed on a tree branch above a girl who was reading a book under the tree. A voice called out a name that she couldn't hear. Bekka turned to see the blurred figure of a man dressed in black. He held out his hand to her and Bekka, not thinking of it, reached out to take his hand. The white bird flew down and into the man knocking him back away from her. Bekka heard herself scream as the bird fell to the ground dead.

Bekka shot up from her bed as she woke to another crashing sound, this time it was accompanied by a lot of yelling. Kaylee looked over at her in amusement.

"Finally, sleeping beauty's awake." She said. "Hurry up, I'll find out what's happened."

"Right." was all Bekka could say as Kaylee walked out.

Once Kaylee left, Bekka pulled out the journal Crowley had given her. She flipped through the pages stopping once on a page that had a picture of the white bird. Then she found what she was looking for, on another page was a picture of a tall and blurry, dark figure. Death.

"Great..." She mumbled to herself. "Why can't I just dream of sugar and rainbows?"

"Hey what's that?" Rowan said from the door.

"Nothing," Bekka replied with a sigh. "Just a book in a different language that I can't understand."

"Ellie or Ella could translate it for you." Rowan told her. "They're good with foreign languages. Come on downstairs and meet them."

"I'd rather Sam and Dean didn't know about this." Bekka explained. "I kind of got it from Crowley."

"If they ask about it I'll cover for you." Rowan said. "Come on."

Bekka followed her down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was. Leo had knocked over another stack of books while trying to pick up the ones from last night. The room was crowded. Sam and Dean were standing by the kitchen, next to them was a dark haired girl, her exact double was sitting on the couch next to Kaylee, and in the middle of the room was a man standing over Leo.

"You've already met Leo," Rowan said. "This is Bobby; the girl next to Kaylee is Ella and over there next to Sam is her sister Ellie. Now you know everyone."

"Shouldn't we get back to the problem at hand?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Like Dick for example. He's up to something and we need to find out what."

"Let's get to work then." Ella said as she got up from the couch. "Ellie and I will check around. You and Dean should check out Crowley's Intel."

"You think we should actually trust his info?" Sam asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to check it out." Ellie responded before she exited the house. Sam nodded and followed Dean outside. Leo finished stacking the books and ran out after them as Bobby sat down at his desk. He mumbled something about idjits before he focused on the books that were stacked on his desk.

"Hey Ella," Rowan said. "Before you head out Bekka has this book I'd like you guys to look at."

"Sure," Ella spoke. "I'll take a look at it outside."

"Sounds good." Rowan agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did you find this?" Ella asked, flipping through the small journal. Ellie was standing beside her looking over her shoulder as she did so. Bekka looked uncertainly at Rowan before speaking.

"Crowley." Bekka responded.

"Of course." Ella said not surprised. "He's the only one with access to that place."

"What place?" Kaylee asked.

"It's an underground library guarded by the undead." Ella replied. "We found it once; found the book we needed and ran like hell."

"We could have stayed longer." Ellie spoke up. "But we would have been buried alive."

"I can't read this." Ella muttered suddenly. "It's Indo-European for sure. I-"

"It's Middle Bulgarian," Ellie interrupted. "Fourteenth Century."

"How- Never mind." Ella said. "I'm guessing you don't want the boys knowing about this."

"Since it's from Crowley, yeah." Bekka stated.

"Hey Leo!" Ella yelled. Leo looked up from where he stood by the Impala. "You're coming with me, get over here."

"I'll stay here." Ellie said taking the book from Ella and as she began to read it she walked back to the house.

"We'll just go with her." Kaylee said as Bekka followed Ellie. Rowan Watched as Sam and Dean left in the Impala, followed by Ella and Leo, leaving her alone outside.

"Just another beautiful day." She said to herself looking up at the clouds.

"What can you tell us about the book?" Bekka asked Ellie. They had gone upstairs and were in Ellie and Ella's room. It was similar in comparison to the one she and Kaylee now shared.

"It's a journal, but you've already figured that." Ellie responded not bothering to look up from its pages. "Written by Ivan Alexander of Bulgaria, during the time he served as Emperor. Fourteenth Century, so I'm guessing the Black Death."

"Black Death?" Kaylee inquired.

"The plague." Bekka explained.

"Yes, so death must have been a big subject and the Caladrius even more so." Ellie said as she continued to read. " 'zhivot popita smŭrt,- 'Zashto khorata me obichat , no te mrazya?' smŭrt otgovori ,- 'Zashtoto ti si krasiva lŭzha , a az sŭm na boleznenata istina.'..."

"And that means?" Kaylee asked.

"Life asked death, 'why do people love me but hate you?' death responded, 'because you're the beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth.' Basically this is his thoughts on death, or..."

"Or what?" Bekka questioned.

"Or, this is legitly Death and Life, meaning Life is a person, or a Horseman." Ellie responded.

"You mean the four horsemen?" Kaylee asked. "War, Death, Pestilence, and Famine?"

"And you now this how?" Bekka asked Kaylee in surprise.

"Bible study." Kaylee replied.

"Yes those four horsemen." Ellie said looking up at her. "And this is telling us that there's a fifth one. I don't think we should be reading this."

"Why not?" Kaylee asked.

"Because-" Ellie began.

"Because I can hear you." A man's voice cut her off. Kaylee and Bekka turned to see an older man with slicked back dark brown hair. "Ellie, dear, we really need to stop running into each other."

"Let me guess," The man spoke. "Kaylee Reynolds and you are?"

"Rebekka Lane." Bekka told him cautiously.

"No you're not, but then you already know that." He told her.

"And you are?" Kaylee asked.

"Death." Ellie answered for him.

"Very good, you remembered. How quaint." Death said. "Now, I believe that is mine."

"Oh, right," Ellie spoke, a little flustered by him as she handed him the book. "I was curious on how Crowley got it from your library."

"That is not your concern." Death responded in a politely rude manner as he slipped the book into the inside pocket of his overcoat.

"Smug little bastard aren't you." Rowan said from the doorway.

"Yes of course," Death said as he turned his head to look at Rowan. "Dean's girl, I can see the resemblance in attitude."

"Yeah, but no." Rowan retorted. "It's the other way 'round, Dean's my bitch."

"It's a pity you don't know how unintelligible you sound." Death mocked not even giving her a second then turned to Bekka "You should keep your distance. Trusting a Demon, I never thought you would be so foolish."

With saying that he disappeared right in front of the girls. Rowan and Kaylee were both shocked while Ellie simply turned her attention back to Bekka, who looked pale.

"Have you seen him before?" Ellie asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Bekka replied as she sat down on the floor. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"So," Kaylee began uncertainly. "We just met Death..."

"You okay?" Bekka asked without opening her eyes.

"Surprisingly," Kaylee replied. "Yeah."


End file.
